Hero
by twinfl0wer
Summary: After the incident with Narada Bones wants Jim to visit the sickbay. Can be read as slash or friendship, whichever is better for you :D


100 themes challenge in deviantArt. Theme number 68. Hero. Link to my dA

* * *

Christine Chapel rushed out of the _Enterprise_'s sickbay as soon as they had stabilized Captain Pike. Doctor McCoy was stressed and even worse mood than usual. He was growling to himself and snapping to nearly everyone who was brave enough to face him. Nurse Chapel had gotten used to the gruffness of the doctor but even she had her limits. It was time to take off.

Doctor Leonard McCoy who his best friend usually called Bones leaned back and rubbed his face tiredly. Pike was okay for now and there wasn't any immediate danger. Now Bones needed to find the other Captain of the ship. It wasn't possible that James T. Kirk would be okay after a fight with Spock on the bridge and then with the Romulans on _Narada_. He left the sickbay, wandering through the surprisingly empty hallways of the _Enterprise_. He knew that nearly every officer was busy with repairing and fixing the ship and helping those who needed help. It was a miracle they had survived.

"Jim", Bones said as soon as he had entered the bridge.

Captain Kirk turned his eyes to look at him. Good, the kid had a sense to look a bit busted. The young acting captain of the ship looked terrible. He had bruises on his face and his neck and he was walking carefully which meant bruised ribs. Bones cursed himself for not telling anyone to check on Jim right after the Captain and Spock had been beamed back to the ship.

"Bones", Jim said cheerfully but Bones could hear the exhaustion in the young man's voice, "how's Captain Pike?"

"He is okay for now", Bones answered, "time to get you checked out."

"I'm fine, Bones." Jim said, turning to look away from him.

"Did it sound like suggestion", Bones snapped at him, "as a CMO I outrank you so now get your ass up and get into the sickbay so I can check if you're dying."

Jim glared at him but finally stood up: "Mr. Spock, you have the con."

His first officer just nodded but even his normally emotionless face radiated concern. The young Captain cursed his doctor friend who made him look weak in front of the crew. He totally missed the admiring looks he got from his officers and how some of them, the closest ones, looked concerned. The Asian helmsman and the young navigator changed a glance, they both were worried about their new captain as well.

The two friends walked in silence into the sick bay before Jim finally snapped.

"Why did you have to come to the bridge to yell at me!" he huffed, "just as they had started to respect me a bit!"

Bones rubbed his eyes: "If I had asked you to come to the sick bay you would have ignored it! You're not a superhuman and your body can't take all the shit you put it through!"

The doctor and the Captain stared each other for a moment, fire in their eyes. Bones knew what this was about and sighed.

"Jim", Bones said as softly as he could without sounding weird, "you already are a hero. You saved the whole goddamn planet and the crew of this tin can. You don't have to prove anything to anyone anymore."

Jim looked down when he didn't know what to say for his friend's compliments. Instead he narrowed his eyes: "_Enterprise_ is not a tin can! She is a fine lady and you should give her some respect."

Bones huffed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that his friend was flirting with a starship but he had to admit that this was better than the Jim he had been talking to earlier. He could see the normal cheeky and flirty glint back in his friend's eyes. He wasn't sure if it was good that Jim wanted to sleep with the starship but at least he was getting his cheekyness back. Jim's eyes drooped and Bones pressed a hypo against his neck.

"Hey", Jim protested, "I don't want any drugs."

"That was vitamins, you're badly dehydrated. Honestly Jim, when is the last time you have eaten or slept or actually drank anything?"

"Um. A little while ago." Jim said when he couldn't remember.

His friend resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. Jim leaned against his pillows and even though he didn't want to admit it he was starting to feel sleepy. He had been awake for half a week and as much as he liked to tell himself he was a superhuman, his body and specially his doctor didn't agree with him. Jim felt a pat on his shoulder and heard Bones move nearby. He was already nearly asleep when he realised something and grinned.

"You think I'm a hero?" Jim asked, giving Bones a cheeky smile.

That earned him another shot with a hypo. Still smiling the Captain of the _Enterprise_ fell asleep. Bones sat down on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his hair. The man stood up and walked towards his office. It was time for him to get some rest as well. He looked at Jim one more time and shook his head.

"What I'm going to do with you, kid? Hero or not, you're going to give me a heart attack."


End file.
